


Answering The Question

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Language, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,729  One shot.<br/>Summary: Raph and Mikey bandy words because Mikey has an ulterior motive.<br/>Rated:  Very NC-17.  Pairing: Raph/Mikey<br/>Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering The Question

            The movie Raphael was watching was boring the shell out of Michelangelo.

            Actually, the only reason Mikey was still on the couch thirty minutes into the flick was because he was craving Raph’s warmth.  Cuddling against the hot head, Mikey was beginning to crave something else.

            If it weren’t for the darn movie, Mikey would have just jumped his brother.  The problem was, when Raph was this involved in a film, interrupting him didn’t guarantee you’d get anything more than your ass kicked.

            Mikey’s agile mind searched through a variety of maneuvers before finally settling on one he thought might work.  It was the movie itself that gave him the idea.

            “Raph,” he said in a soft voice.

            “Hmm?” Raph asked, his eyes still riveted to the television.

            “I don’t understand how those two can say they love each other when they just met, like six hours ago.  Isn’t that just lust?” Mikey tried to catch Raph’s eyes, to no avail.

            “Mikey, just watch the movie,” Raph replied.

            “No, I mean it.  Don’t you have to know someone longer than six hours to know if you even like them?” Mikey persisted.

            “It’s a fucking movie, Mike.  It ain’t supposed ta make sense,” Raph said.

            “Then you agree with me,” Mikey practically purred.  “Six hours is barely enough time to learn someone’s name and find out their favorite color.”

            Raph shifted impatiently. “I’m trying ta hear the movie.”

            “Why?” Mikey asked.  “They aren’t doing anything but telling each other how much in love they are, and you just agreed that doesn’t make sense.”

            “Mikey, are ya’ talking ‘cause ya’ just need ta hear yourself?” Raph asked, his eyes refusing to leave the television screen.

            “No.”  Mikey was adamant.  “I have a legitimate question here.  What is the difference between love and lust?  How do you know if you love somebody or you just want to, you know, shag them?”

            That got Raph’s attention.  He turned to look at Mikey with an incredulous expression on his face.

            “Shag, Mikey?”  He shook his head.  “Why don’t ya’ go ask Don ta look up the definition of love and lust for ya’,” Raph suggested dismissively and turned back to the movie.

            Mikey thought fast.  The love/lust scene was about to end and the car chases and explosions would soon start.  Once that happened, there was no way he would pull Raph away from the movie.

            “I want to see the end of the movie,” Mikey lied, “but I’m having a problem understanding the characters motivation now.”

            Raph smirked.  “His motivation is ta get laid.”

            _“Mine too,”_ Mikey thought.  Out loud he said, “So you admit that whole ‘I love you’ scene was a bunch of crap, and the whole thing was about lust.”

            “I don’t admit nothing.”  Raph rose to Mike’s challenge, turning to look at his brother again.  “Ain’t ya’ ever heard of love at first sight?  Maybe they ain’t got time ta fall in love more than that ‘cause they think they’re gonna die.”

            “Well then, that’s just desperation lust,” Mikey asserted.  “I think you’d have to feel more than an adrenaline rush for somebody before you can call it love.”

            “Dammit Mikey, who cares?  It’s just a fucking movie!” Raph said.

            “I care,” Mikey held onto Raph’s eyes now that he had them.  “I want more than a dictionary to tell me the difference between love and lust; and I sure as shell don’t want a movie to define it for me.”

            His face was deadly serious as he looked at his red banded brother, and suddenly Raph’s mouth was all over his.  The kiss was furiously passionate and Mikey moaned as he leaned into it, feeling Raph’s tongue sliding over his own.

            Pushing against Mikey, Raph forced the orange banded Turtle’s carapace onto the couch.  Lifting his head after a few minutes, Raph stared into Mikey’s half lidded eyes.

            “Now that, what you’re feeling right now little bro’, that’s lust,” Raph growled low in his throat, looming over Mikey and smelling his arousal.

            “Y. . .yeah?” Mikey stuttered, the pressure in his lower region urging him to release a swiftly growing erection.

            “Yeah,” Raph said smugly just before he sat back up.

            “W. . .wait!” Mikey yelped.  “Where are you. . . ?”

            “My movie ain’t over, bro’.  See, I love ya’ and there’s your difference.  Lust means ya’ want it right now, love means ya’ can wait.  Until my movie ends,” Raph added with satisfaction.

            Mikey practically leaped off the cushions, slamming into his older brother with enough force to send him sprawling backwards on his end of the couch.

            “I think I’m starting to understand your lesson, Raphie,” Mikey husked.  “Lust is sort of an intense sexual desire right?”

            “Something like that,” Raph muttered in agreement.  “Now get off of me, ya’ pest.”

            Mikey nipped at Raph’s neck until his brother tipped his head to the side, giving him more room to work. 

            Raph churred involuntarily as Mikey lavished his throat with warm kisses and then licked sensuously at his rapidly beating pulse point.

            “I’m still working on your lesson, Raph.  Lust versus love, remember?  This is an example of lust,” Mikey told him, grinding their plastrons together.

            “Oh fuck, Mikey,” Raph groaned, losing his focus as Mikey’s hands began to pet his sides and then roamed downwards to his thighs.

            Mikey smiled to himself as his hands dipped between Raph’s legs and he felt the bulge that told him his stubborn brother was trying to contain a rigidly hard cock inside his shell.

            With expert movements, he pressed and teased Raph’s slit until his brother could no longer contain his erection.

            One big defeated sigh later and Raph dropped down.  Mikey wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke it with long, languid pulls.

            “Do you want to go back to your movie now?” Mikey asked.

            “Fuck no.  That’s what reruns are for,” Raph told him, reaching up to grab Mikey’s neck and pull him into a deep kiss.

            Mikey’s cock slipped from its confines and he churred as he pressed it against Raph’s leg.  Breaking the kiss, he said, “I’m gonna ride you, okay Raphie?”

            “I don’t give a shit what ya’ do Mikey, so long as ya’ hurry up and do it,” Raph rumbled, his deep voice sending a spike of desire into the pit of Mike’s belly.  “Did ya’ think ta’ bring any lube ta this party?”

            Mikey’s eyes widened.  He hadn’t really planned this very well.

            Chuckling, Raph told him, “Spin around goof ball.”

            Quickly understanding, Mikey scrambled over Raph’s prone body and the red banded Turtle sat part way up, resting his carapace against the arm of the couch.  As Mikey leaned down to take Raph’s cock into his mouth, Raph pulled the cheeks of Mike’s ass apart to display the little puckered hole hiding there.

            Raph’s tongue painted a wet trail around Mikey’s entrance, and then he slid past the tight ring of muscle to stretch and lubricate his younger brother.

            Mikey’s mouth was warm and wet on his cock, the pressure just perfect as the prankster sucked and teased him.  Raph began to thrust his tongue into Mikey’s ass faster, trying to prep him before his youngest brother’s blow job made him climax.

            “Enough,” Raph announced, his chest heaving as he fought to control his body’s reactions.  “Hurry up, Mikey, I don’t fucking know how long I can hold on.”

            “Me either,” Mikey admitted, turning to straddle Raph’s lap.  Reaching between his legs, Mikey grabbed Raph’s cock, guiding it to his entrance and then he slowly lowered himself.

            Raph’s hands reached out and gripped Mikey’s hips so tightly there would be bruises later.  Mikey settled on him finally, Raph’s cock buried to the hilt, and Mikey paused while his ass got used to the huge intrusion.

            Mikey’s cock was darkly aroused and throbbing between his legs.  Raph loosened one hand from his brother’s hip and caught Mike’s erection in a tight grip, squeezing firmly.

            “Shell,” Mikey breathed out and began to move, lifting and lowering himself in a quick, practiced rhythm.

            Raph’s hand matched the rhythm as it stroked Mikey’s cock, until the red banded Turtle began to feel the tight knot in his gut that signaled impending release.  Then his hand on Mikey’s dick began to move faster, urging his brother to do the same.

            “Damn Mikey, you’re s. . .so nice ‘n tight,” Raph murmured through a deep churr.  His eyes slid shut as his head tipped back.

            He could feel Mikey’s cock expand and contract, and then expand again, so Raph squeezed a little harder and his hand practically flew over Mikey’s shaft.  Raph was determined to bring his brother off first.

            Mikey angled his slide on Raph’s cock so that his brother’s massive organ was pounding against his prostate.  Forgetting to breathe, he rode Raph’s cock as fast as he could, the sparks from each strike against his prostate traveling straight into his groin.

            With a wild cry, Mikey tipped over the edge and came, splashing onto both their plastrons and leaving a thick trail across Raph’s hand and arm.

            The heat of Mikey’s come opened Raphael’s eyes and his hips lifted as Mikey’s inner muscles contracted around his cock.

            “Mikey. . .fuck!”  Raph yelled as he climaxed with an almost painful intensity.

            Eyes wide and unseeing, Raph’s head remained tipped back for a few minutes as he rode out each wave of his orgasm.  Mikey was lying on Raph’s plastron, shaking slightly with aftershocks as his cock twitched out the final traces of come.

            When Mikey finally came back to reality, he could hear the music soundtrack that signaled the end of Raph’s movie.

            Placing his chin on his brother’s plastron, Mikey looked up with big blue eyes and said, “Sorry I made you miss your movie.”

            Raph chuckled and circled his arms over Mikey’s carapace.  “I ain’t.  When does a guy like me ever get the chance ta discover the answer ta such an age old question?”

            Mikey quirked an eye ridge at him.  “Which question would that be, bro’?”

            Settling further back on his carapace as he began to get drowsy, Raph said, “Ya’ know, the difference between love and lust.  Sometimes there just ain’t no difference.”

            Rubbing his cheek on Raph’s scutes, Mikey had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for this story created by the super talented Sherene from InkBunny.  
> 


End file.
